


It's Times Like These...

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gift Giving, Holiday Present, Team Dynamics, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Holidays, Irrelevants! No matter what you celebrate or who you like, I wanted to give everyone something to enjoy! </p>
<p>Because, it's times like these that we have to stick together!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Times Like These...

**Author's Note:**

> My very best wishes to you all.


End file.
